


The Chronicles of Hatred

by CourtroomDianah



Category: SINoALICE (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Mild Gore, Minor Violence, Obsessive Behavior, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtroomDianah/pseuds/CourtroomDianah
Summary: The Library is a place filled with countless stories.The collective imaginations of everyone. Diverging and stretching into infinity.Tales of characters and their own wishes that they desire to fulfil.What these characters think or how their authors treated them in their stories. And how these characters would want for their authors and how they would treat their authors.For if the Library is infinite…there are more characters desiring to revive their authors for their own reasons.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	1. Beauty and the Beast - Book of Adoration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eloisestarryeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloisestarryeyes/gifts).



> this fic goes to eloisestarryeyes.
> 
> Go check out their own fic of Sinoalice:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098122/chapters/66168757#workskin

* * *

**Book of Adoration**

**Beauty and the Beast**

**( 美女と野獣)**

**Adoration [** **崇** **拝** **]**

/adəˈreɪʃ(ə)n/

love and respect (someone) deeply..”

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 1**

The Beauty and the Beast… ** _La Belle et la Bête…_**

A Tale where beauty is only on the inside while the outside is cursed.

Beauty needn’t wailed anymore. Her Beast was none like any other and she was always and forever going to be with Him.

She had promised to always be together.

Beast…Beast…Beast… MY Beast

‘It is not your fault…It was never your fault…It was mine…’ She muttered to nobody but her Beast.

Dolls dangling from their strings, cackling at her.

‘You want your Beast? Revive your author.’ One spoke.

‘Revive your author!’ The other chanted.

Revive my author? ‘I don’t care.’ Beauty snarled. There is a sickness curling in her stomach, a sickness telling her she was alone. She was not alone, her Beast was there with her and she will always be there with Him.

'Ooooohh…we have another Gretel…hehe…'

'Well, at least she can talk to us.'

Beauty turned around. She just needed her Beast. Right here right now. And she will make her author know.

Beauty was plagued with **ADORATION** , loving nothing in the world other than HIM.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 2**

A rose.

A single, stolen rose bounded them together.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 3**

Red roses symbolise,

Passion,

True love,

Romance and

Desire.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 4**

White roses symbolise,

Purity,

Innocence and

Youthfulness

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 5**

Yellow roses symbolise,

Jealousy,

Friendship,

Joy and

Caring

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 6**

Pink roses symbolise,

Femininity,

Elegance,

Refinement and

Sweetness

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 7**

Blue roses symbolise,

Mystery,

The impossible, or

The unattainable

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 8**

Green roses symbolise,

Richness,

Abundance and

Bounty

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 9**

Lavender roses symbolise,

Enchantment,

Wonder,

Splendour and

Love at first sight

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 10**

Her father wanted her to marry her cousin.

Her sisters wanted riches and hated her.

Her brothers wished to kill him.

Her family had meant to her no more.

‘Beast…My Beast…Will always and forever be with me’ Beauty muttered. ‘I love him and he loves me.’

‘Is that him?’ Noya asked. The doll gazing over to the sharp-toothed, fur-coated around her form.

‘Belle decorates herself with her Beast…’ Parrah muttered, ‘…how cruel and she says she loves him too.’

Beauty snapped at the dolls, ’Shut up! Go away!’ She gripped the fur closer.

To her dismay, the dolls only cackled pulling themselves upwards causing Beauty to turn around to face a grumbling Orc.

‘All beasts are beautiful.’

Beauty drew her spear.

‘But MY Beast is Beauty.’

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 10**

**Aftermath**

Beauty looked down at the heaving Orc on the ground.

‘Why must such a beautiful creature like you born to slaughter and to be slaughtered?’

‘Because…I am…ugly.’ The Orc replied. Beauty furrowed her eyebrows.

‘No…it’s because you are beautiful.’ She replied, her eyes darkening watching the Orc lift its head.

‘B-Beautiful? Me?’ It echoed.

Beauty jabbed her spear head though the Orc’s forehead.

‘I’m afraid that you will replace my Beast.’ Beauty stabbed the Orc’s nose.

‘And we can’t have that.’

That is what she’ll make her author realise that HER Beast is the only one for her. The only one who loves her. The only one who she loves.

I love you

I LOVE YOU!

I **ADOR** E YOU!

'and I know you love me too…'


	2. Swan Princess/Odette - Book of Resentment

* * *

**Book of Resentment**

**Swan Princess** **/Odette**

**( 白鳥姫)**

**Resentment [** **恨み** **]**

/rɪˈzɛntm(ə)nt/

bitter indignation at having been treated unfairly.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 1**

Arose from the lake, a white swan’s feathers glistened in the moon.

The moon finally shone its glistening silver revealing her arms, skin and legs. 

No more wings, feathers and legs akin to chickens. 

Without any noise, she poised her back, lifting her arms and pointing her toes to twirl around into a pirouette. 

Her eyes scrunched to a close, still continuing to dance into the moonlight as she always does.

And as it always does, these horrific Nightmares keep coming.

A plant nightmare cracked a vine. The whip-like sound made her trip over. Rolling her eyes, she drew her blades.

It was she who deserved so much better, not anyone else. Not her Prince Charming, the King, the Queen, that Sorcerer and HER.

All she knew now is to slay in dance.

To revive her author to remove this Curse. 

Maybe even kill them for putting her into this tragedy afterwards.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 2**

My Prince was supposed to choose a bride. 

Instead, he saw a flock of swans and decided to go and hunt them.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 3**

He sees a swan on a lake.

That swan was me.

He aimed his crossbow at me.

Instead, I transformed out of being a swan.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 4**

I was terrified of him.

He soothes me and told me he meant no harm.

A sorcerer had turned me into a swan,

Instead, that curse was set only set for me to turn into a swan at day.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 5**

The curse can only be broken if somebody who has never felt love.

Will express their love to me.

The Prince threatened to kill the Sorcerer.

Instead, I interfered, killing the sorcerer only meant that the curse will never become undone.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 6**

The Prince sets out.

To win my trust.

And we fell in love.

Instead, I turned into a swan again.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 7**

When the ball arrived for my Prince to announce his love for me.

The sorcerer was there.

With his daughter.

Instead, he transformed his daughter to look like me.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 8** ****

The Prince only had eyes for Her as me instead of the other princesses.

I appeared at the window to warm him.

Instead, he did not see me. Continued in his bewitchment.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 9**

He looked at Her.

With eyes only meant for me.

He announced to the Ballroom.

That he will marry Her.

Despite announcing his love for me and only me.

Instead, I remained a swan.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 10**

Odette, the Swan Princess had stayed true to her title.

Not a human, but a pale Cygnus. This will stay with her forever and she despises it.

She despises it all, everything.

To this lake, created by her mother's pathetic tears.

To her Prince for being too love-stricken to snap back and remember that she cannot be a human during the day.

To the sorcerer for cursing her.

To Odile, who became her in order to take everything away from her.

'You cannot get it out of your mind can you?' Noya cackled. 

'Remember, slay all those Nightmares and your **Resentment** is rewarded with your author.' Parrah reminded. 'Your wish for them.'

Yes, they are right.

I can never forget. I will never forget. Why I am doing this in the first place. 

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 10**

**Aftermath**

Odette the Resentful has too much punishment for betrayal for a consequence she didn't deserve.

She sliced through Nightmare after Nightmare sh could not care less about the blood on her. 

All she cared about is to get the revenge she deserves. Maybe she'll transform into Odile and to see how her author might like it.

Couldn't help but smile, each of her blades struck through Nightmares pleading her to stop. 

'Why would I stop when it was you who got into MY property!' She snapped, plucking off the Nightmare's petals.

Those dolls appeared again, prodding her.

'Now brutal.' 

'Anything for a grudge.'

Odette laughed. Her grudges were too much for her to bear, why not take them out of these Nightmares? 

Why not make more grudges to ruffle feathers? No matter how small the reason is, she will find one.

She needs this resentment, she needs somebody to take the blame other than her. 


	3. Goldilocks - Book of Purloin

* * *

**Book of Purloin**

**Goldilocks**

**(** **ゴルディロックス** **)**

**Purloin [** **奪う** **]**

/pəːˈlɔɪn/

steal (something)

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 1**

Clutching onto the eggs in her chest, she grinned gleefully as she could have dinner tonight.

She swore the forest wasn't this thick when she traversed through it hours ago, but she didn't have a care in the world.

These eggs, around her chest, were the result of hard work. 

'It's Goldilocks.' Parrah spoke. 'Who did she steal from this time?'

'The Nightmare you stole from is right above you, Goldie-Mouldy.' Noya giggled. Goldilocks gazed up, hearing the mother bird squawk.

It flapped its wings, the gush of wind slapped around leaves propelling them from their branches.

Goldilocks pouted, having to stop running upon gazing at the mother bird landing down in front of her.

'My babies!' She cawed. 'Give them back! THIEF!'

Goldilocks placed the eggs on the ground, slamming her hammer on the ground.

'NO!' She screamed. 'They're MINE now!'

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 2**

Hello! 

My name is Goldilocks~

And I LOVE LOVE LOOOOOOVE to STEAL!

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 3**

I also love it when things are

JUST RIGHT

Makes for a good meal

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 4**

Speaking of meals,

I want one now!

One that is JUST RIGHT

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 5**

OOOOO~

Why not some omelettes?

Haven't had them in forever.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 6**

Something other than porridge?

Hmm…I don't know.

Doesn't hurt to try and hate it afterwards, right?

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 7**

And these eggs

Fresh and ripe

Just laid eggs won't do good

Eggs almost hatching won't do well too

When they're in between it is when it is 

JUST RIGHT

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 8**

So I just found these eggs

I was craving for omelettes

Why not just make some right now with these eggs?

Looking scrumptious and beautiful too

YUMMY

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 9**

Screw this bird!

Saying that these eggs are her "babies" Ew!

But I got there first!

They're MINE now

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 10**

'Stupid bird!' Goldilocks shouted, kicking the mother bird's beak. 'what's mine is mine.'

She didn't allow the bird to say anything else other than crashing her hammer down on its legs.

Like a thief getting caught, now fighting their way out of the authorities.

If this feathery fowl dares squawk again, she might as well steal more eggs from this raptor. She has already made a number on it so she might as well,

Keep it alive.

Surely if it still is alive afterwards for Goldie to steal more eggs from it if the dish is to her liking.

'I'll be sure your little birdie-wirdies will be great inside my stomach.' Goldilocks giggled. 'If they are JUST RIGHT.'

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 10**

**Aftermath**

Goldilocks slammed her hammer on the mother bird's wings.

Hearing it screech was just enough, for her to grab the eggs and run.

She ran, and ran, and ran.

'Nooo! Nooo!' The bird cried. 'My babies! My babies!'

The mother bird continued to wail as Goldilocks ran away with its eggs.

'Stupid bird. They're mine now, finders keepers' Goldilocks muttered, 'And be grateful I kept you alive.'

Honestly, what did Goldilocks the Thief expect from a bird. 

A bird didn't need to tell her what to do.

Those dolls didn't need to tell her what to do either.

She didn't need anyone to tell her what to do.

She can finally have her omelette as a reward for her hard work today.


	4. Thumbelina - Book of Survelliance

* * *

**Book of Surveillance**

**Thumbelina**

**(** **おやゆび** **姫** **)**

**Surveillance [** **監視** **]**

/səˈveɪl(ə)ns,səˈveɪəns/

close observation, especially of a certain someone or something.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 1**

Thumbelina can see everything.

Every move. Every step. Every. Single. Body. 

Etched in her mind with the knowledge of what is happening on every stretch of the Library.

Seeing each character slay off Nightmare after Nightmare, something that Thumbelina dreads to do but nonetheless, has to.

She knows what every character is doing, saying, fighting, walking, running, talking. 

Even spying on objects that she believes to be of use to her, even if they are useless in actuality.

Especially being the size of a thumb.

A thumb blessed with wings, thanks to that fairy prince of hers.

Now she can go everywhere, without anyone batting an eye.

She can fly through the Library's nooks and crannies. With ease.

So much, that the dolls have trouble in catching her attention.

Not like she wanted to give those meatless clunks any attention in the first place.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 2**

She was born out of a little barleycorn.

From an old woman to a witch, who desired for a child.

Thumbelina will never go back to her.

Not like she mattered.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 3**

The little place she had made for herself.

Where she has no problem with seeing and peering into the lives of others.

She feels so much more comfortable with. 

This comfort was even better than her walnut-shell bed.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 4**

She dreaded that walnut.

It was used by a toad. 

Who carried her off so she could be its son's bride.

In that muddy burrow?

Disgusting and unhygienic.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 5**

A fish and a butterfly had helped her out.

Drifting on a lily pad.

Until she was captured again by a stag beetle.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 6**

Her friends abandoned her when she rejected that beetle.

Made her go off all alone. 

Unitl the winterttime.

Where she was sheltered by an old field mouse.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 7**

That mouse wanted her to marry its neighbour.

A disgusting, repulsive, smelly, dirty mole.

And that mouse kept on pushing on her to marry it.

She managed to escape with the help of a swallow she had rescued.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 8**

In a sunny field of flowers.

Thumbelina met her flower fairy prince.

And they wedded.

Receiving a pair of wings to accompany him.

From flower to flower.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 9**

The fairies gave her a new name.

Maia.

She didn't like that name.

It wasn't when the swallow she was with flew away.

From there, the intrigue of where it was going,

Excited her, more than the prince did.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 10**

That swallow was heartbroken when Thumbelina married the flower prince.

So it set out to tell her story to an individual.

How dare it. 

So she killed it. Why would it spill out her information to somebody else?

She never should have saved it from the winter after all. But she did have to admit to herself, the fowl did have its use in her story.

So, she just neutralised it, after it's use was done.

That Thumbelina was never aware of her surroundings.

Knowing now the dangers of nature.

She must know where every movement comes from and where it will land.

It wasn't long before a Nightmare slapped her into a tree.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 10**

**Aftermath**

'HOW DARE YOU!' She screamed. Gunning down the nightmare as hard as she could.

Those powerful blows echoing through her dimension of the Library.

'WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?' She bellowed. 'Do you want to MARRY ME? YOU CAN'T!

YOU REPULSIVE

UGLY

DIRTY

GRIMEY

PIECE OF &#%@ !!!'

Thumbelina slammed down harder and harder.

Making Parrah-Noya back away from her further.

Once the Nightmare stopped even giving off a single twitch.

Thumbelina stopped.

Turning her head around to face the dolls with a wide smile. Despite the blood dripping down from her cheeks.

'Oh~' She giggled. 'Took you two some time, all the while I thought you'd want to visit Princess Kagyua from the eastern side of the Library to go and prod her about her desire to be abused and belittled by all those who are powerful only to struggle in doing so because she couldn't find anyone at her level or stronger--'

'Thanks, Tommelise.' Noya interrupted. 'Remember to revive your author.'

Thumbelina the Survellient huffed.

'Whatever, you are both meanies anyway.' She fluttered her wings. 'Revive my author? Not now, I'm busy.'

She flew away.

'What a persistent stalker.' Parrah noted. 

'A stalker…' Noya echoed. '…and using her small size too? Creepy.'


	5. 12 Dancing Princesses - Book of Ignorance

* * *

**Book of Ignorance**

**12 Dancing Princesses**

**(十二舞姫) (十二の舞姫)**

**Ignorance [無知]**

/ˈɪɡn(ə)r(ə)ns/

lack of knowledge or information

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 1**

The Twelve Dancing Princesses.

Or The Worn-Out Dancing Shoes.

Or The Shoes that were Danced to Pieces.

Or The Night Dances.

And even _Die zertanzten Schuhe._

Anything involving Twelve, Dancing or Shoes.

It'll be these twelve ladies.

'Who are you?' Noya asked the Princesses, who looked up at the dolls above them.

The Princesses bowed. 'The Twelve Dancing Princesses.' 

They spun around, leaping from place to place around their palace to dance the night away.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 2**

There are many different kinds of dancing shoes.

One for many different occasions.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 3**

You cannot reuse them. 

It defeats their purpose.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 4**

One for ballet.

One for tap dancing.

The other,

Oh, that's for the salsa!

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 5**

The only way anyone can get into this castle.

If from a rowboat.

And to leave.

It is by a rowboat again.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 6**

Not like if you'd like to leave.

Why would you like to leave?

When all we can do is dance all night?

Teehee…heavenly.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 7**

We had Princes row our boats for us.

12 altogether.

One for each boat.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 8**

Some proved to be quite useless.

My Prince wasn't rowing his boat fast enough.

My Prince won't stop talking to me on my whole boat ride.

My Prince wasn't rowing the boat properly?

GAH! Who needs Princes anyway?

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 9**

Every night we danced.

Danced so much that if our shoes get worn out.

We have to leave.

We hated leaving

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 10**

A Nightmare slithered into their view.

The snake slithered and hissed at them.

'Only one?' It hissed, ' I thought I was getting **Twelve.** '

Nevertheless, it still charged at them.

'No!' They shouted. 'There are Twelve of us, can't you see?'

Their voice wavered from one to another, crashing into each other in one body-gripping into the body like an anchor.

Though this body is a rowboat, no anchors to hold down each of the **Eleven others** within her.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 10**

**Aftermath**

The Twelve Dancing Princesses stood still.

Their form shone against the palace's golden scenery.

Against the golden walls covering all the blood.

And these Nightmares, they are ruining their dance floor.

How dare they. 

How they even got to the palace was rude enough.

They needed to be exterminated.

'And when you exterminate them all, your author will come back, remember?' Parrah reminded. 'You can ask them whatever you like.'

'Yup!' Noya called after. 'You can tell your author to always dance the night away, instead of getting married.'

They smiled. 'That's right!' They cheered.

'Dance! Dance! Dance! **Dance! Dance!** '

For that is all they know.

Not like they ever want to know about something else other than their writhing obsession with dancing.

This palace is their CAGE and they will not desire to escape away from their **IGNORANCE**.


	6. Robin Hood - Book of Salvation

* * *

**Book of Salvation**

**Robin Hood**

**(ロビンフッド)**

**Salvation [救い]**

/salˈveɪʃ(ə)n/  
preservation or deliverance from harm, ruin, or loss.

deliverance from sin and its consequences, believed by Christians to be brought about by faith in Christ.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 1**

Once an **outlaw.**

Always an **outlaw.**

That is the status placed upon Robin Hood like a crown.

That crown is a crown of thorns that punctured his head until it bled.

He had always valued the word of the people. Valued they're saying above anything else.

Rather than the rich, of whom he **stole** from.

So…

What this place needs is to **revive authors?**

'My author…' Robin muttered. '…do I even have one? If so…which one?'

The dolls rattled above him, making him jump. 

'Remember, you need to revive your author.'

'Why?'

'It is to achieve what you want!'

'What I want?'

It doesn't matter what I want. I want the words of others to dictate what I do.

Except on enacting on the exact laws set upon by my Masters.

'Oh, Robin Hood,' the dolls sang, 'what do you want to achieve for your Masters?'

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 2**

He had stolen from the riches.

Feeding those riches to the poor.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 3**

The poor had deserved so much.

Ruined by the riches

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 4**

How can they pay for any necessities if they cannot afford them?

And how can you blame them? 

And how can you raise the prices?

The rich are despicable.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 5**

Then they desired to enlist me to the Crusades.

How can an outlaw like me, who steals from them?

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 6**

How can an outlaw like me,

Can endorse the word of the Lord?

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 7**

And these monsters,

They beg and they scream.

What should I do?

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 8**

No…No…I do…

I do know what to do.

I must teach these monsters the word of the Lord.

If they desire to be freed.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 9**

The Lord must sway his word of Judgement.

If you desire life,

Then you must give the Lord your prayers.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 10**

I am Robin Hood.

And I shall bring **Salvation**.

These monsters, they beg for me to rail it down on them.

In the name of the Lord.

My Authors shall be revived.

**Every. Single. One.**

And they shall rewrite everyone so that all shall be purified of their sins.

Out shall be the wicked darkness.

And in with the pure light.

"Please, please don't kill me." The Orc wailed. 

"I won't. But it'll be the Lord's decision to."

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 10**

**Aftermath**

"May the Lord be with you

And be with your Spirit."

said Robin Hood the Salvator, slaughtering the Nightmare.

"The Lord shall be the one to decide your fate."

"Hey, Robin Hood, you know that they are just monsters right?"

"Yeah, they're not some ghosts that can be exorcised."

"We can try" Robin replied, "the Lord is forgiving and we shall put our life to Him."

The dolls only cackled. 

"But in this world, God doesn't exist."

"No matter how much you pray for him."

'He'll never answer."

"Because he doesn't exist! Teehee."

Robin ignored them.

"Speak what you will, you repulsive pagans."

The **way of the Lord.**

Is **Absolute.**


	7. Frog Prince - Book of Deception

* * *

**Frog Prince**

**(** **カエルの王子** **)**

**Deception [欺瞞]**

/dɪˈsɛpʃ(ə)n/

the action of deceiving someone.

a thing that deceives

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 1**

The Frog Prince or the Iron Henry was never someone to do things himself.

**Deception** is how he can get others to do his bidding. 

**Deception** is how he got his curse.

**Deception** is how he got his princess.

The clackity dolls told him that these Nightmares that come, were mindless and not susceptible to deceit.

The Prince had to smirk.

'Well, at least there is a challenge there for me.'

Laughing at the thought of mindlessness is going to stop him.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 2**

A golden ball was in my pond.

It didn't belong in it, of course.

Ruined the pond's tranquillity.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 3**

Once I had retrieved it.

I saw the Princess.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 4**

It had belonged to her.

And she wanted it back.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 5**

I told her that if she wanted it back.

She'll have to be my…friend.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 6**

Then, I watched her.

I watched her as she fell in love with me.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 7**

But why,

Why would I want this spoilt, rich, brat like her?

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 8**

In different ways to break my curse.

I would just magically transform back to my prince form.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 9**

Another made me.

Turn back with sleeping on her pillow for one night.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 10**

Or maybe my curse would break…

WHEN I GET THROWN INTO THE WALL.

DAMMIT! **CURSES!**

…

Curses?

AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!

CURSES!CURSES!CURSES!CURSES!CURSES!CURSES!CURSES!CURSES!CURSES!CURSES!CURSES!CURSES!CURSES!CURSES!CURSES!CURSES!CURSES!CURSES!CURSES!CURSES!CURSES!CURSES!CURSES!CURSES!CURSES!CURSES!CURSES!CURSES!CURSES!CURSES!CURSES!CURSES!

I NEED EVERYTHING…hehe…EVERYTHING TO **BOW** TO ME!

EVERYONE…HAHA…SHALL FOLLOW **MY** WAY AND YOU DARE

INTERRUPT ME??!!

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 1**

**Verse 10**

**Aftermath**

'See? We told you…Nightmares won't--'

**'SHUT UP!'**

'Uh oh.' Parrah sounded alarmed. 'We set something off.''

'SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! **SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!'**

'Whoa--' It wasn't long before Noya's head slammed down onto the grass.

The Frog Prince continued on his massacre. 

The breakage of his ego. More fragile and shiny than the Princess's golden ball.

'YOU WILL FOLLOW ME! MY WORDS! AND MY ORDERS!'

DOn't they get it? He's a Prince, after all.

Parrah tsked. 'A control freak--'

'--Always a control freak.' Noya finished, getting his head back on his body.

It wasn't long before it was all done.

Quietened down like a clear sea after a storm.

The Frig Prince turned around, letting out a warm smile. 

'Do you need any assistance?'

Just like a gush of wind, Parrah and Noya dashed away with their strings.

There was a tut. 'Well, I'm always here is you need me!' He called out to them, cheerily. 

With a sly grin spread across his face.


	8. Book of Adoration - Book 2

* * *

**Book of Adoration**

**Book 2**

**Beauty and the Beast**

**( 美女と野獣)**

**Adoration [** **崇** **拝** **]**

/adəˈreɪʃ(ə)n/

love and respect (someone) deeply..”

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 1**

'Belle, didn't you come from a rich and prosperous father?'

'Yes.'

'Really? Tell us what happened!'

'No.'

The dolls weren't done yet.

'But hey, if you think about it. Your dear father sold you off to the Beast after he got captured.'

'Oooh~ did he now?'

'Guess he was desperate for money.'

'After that boat accident hehe~'

Beauty clutched her Beast tightly, rolling her eyes.

'I don't care about you. Anyway, I never have seen dolls so ugly.'

'HUH???!!'

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 2**

There is always a premise to a story.

What is mine?

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 3**

Is my tale for adults?

Or is it for children?

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 4**

Is it not the target audience.

What is its meaning?

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 5**

Then…

If I have no meaning…

What am I?

WHO am I?

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 6**

I am Belle.

I like to read.

I have a father.

I have six brothers.

And six sisters.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 7**

The Beast was because my father got captured by him.

For his freedom.

The Beast and father made the decision to stay with the Beast.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 8**

When I was with the Beast.

I was foolish to only see him as a friend.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 9**

And a fool I was.

A fool like me being too ignorant to see the Beauty in him.

Lying on the ground dying.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 10**

Beauty gripped Beast tightly.

Wrapping him around her.

**Warm.** He is warm, **always warm.**

And she will forever warm her up.

Now he's here with her forever now.

Now he'll never leave her. He'll never die on her. 

**Love** is eternal.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 10**

**Aftermath**

Love, love, love…LOVE.

The meaning of Beauty and the Beast.

Was to prepare young girls for arranged marriages.

The changing of social classes.

From rich to poor.

From poor to rich.

Peasant to Royal.

Royal to Peasant.

Belle has been through all. 

But why would she care anymore? Why would she need to care?

She has her Beast with her, forever with her.

And for her to revive her Author so she can finally, finally relinquish her love for HIM.


	9. Crossover Story - Resentment and Purloin

* * *

**Crossover Story**

**Swan Princess** **/Odette**

**(白鳥姫)**

**Resentment [** **恨み** **]**

/rɪˈzɛntm(ə)nt/

bitter indignation at having been treated unfairly.

**Goldilocks**

**(** **ゴルディロックス** **)**

**Purloin [** **奪う** **]**

/pəːˈlɔɪn/

steal (something)

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 1**

Thus was the day of the unconventional meeting of **Resentment** and **Purloin**.

Where Purloin had stumbled into the Swan's pond, tripping into its murky waters after running from her daily theft. 

Resentment, still a swan, annoyed and callous, swam over to the confused little girl in the pond's shallow waters to peck on her hair.

'Ah! Ah!' Goldilocks dropped her stolen possessions, just as she got up, she began to attempt to swat away the aggressive flapping bird.

'Let go of me!' the girl cried, flailing her arms around, stumbling making the water beneath her. 

'Get out of my pond first!' Odette snapped. 'How dare you dirty it!'

Goldilocks screamed. 'AHH! THE BIRD! THE BIRD! IT SPEAKS! EEK!’

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 2**

**Swan Princess/Odette**

This…This…

THIEF!

How DARE she tramples on my side garden

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 3**

**Goldilocks**

This raging bird is soooooo annoyinggggg.

What a meanie!

EEK! Let go of my hair!

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 4**

**Swan Princess/Odette**

AND HOW DARE SHE

Dirty MY WATER AFTER I CLEANED OFF MY ALGAE!

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 5**

**Goldilocks**

This bird keeps honking and wanting to pet my hair!

Stop it! AAAAAHHHH!!!

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 6**

**Swan Princess/Odette**

No! No! NO!

NOT AGAIN!

IN MY WATER AGAIN??

NO BALANCE TOO??

UGH! 

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 7**

**Goldilocks**

AND THIS 

GOOSE

IS SCREAMING AND PECKING AT ME HARDER

AFTER I FELL IN THE WATER?

RUDE RUDE RUDE RUDE RUDE RUDE RUUUUUDEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 8**

**Swan Princess/Odette**

UGH!

I hate you! 

I hate you!

I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!

I'LL KILL YOU!!!

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 9**

**Goldilocks**

EEP!

THIS BIRD IS--

WHA--AAHHHHURHGUGURHUGGGG!!  
GUGURUGURGURGURGURGGGGGG!!

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 10**

Being a swan does has its perks.

Odette knows that, of course.

But the blonde little thief she is drowning is not having fun like she is.

The little girl gurgled and thrashed in the water, trying to get up.

But the white swan above her pecked and pecked and held her down.

The water was no longer shallow anymore.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 10**

**Aftermath**

Goldilocks the Thief broke from the cygnet's constraints.

Reaching up to grab the bird's long neck. 

Her hands shaking, struggling to keep the swan's neck on her hands.

'You…can't--whoa!' She gripped harder in order to stop the swan from flapping and honking. 

The thief, trying to tell the bird off for attempting to drown her by strangling her, only flapped her wings.

'You--You--Weird Nightmare!'

The moon shone brightly in the sky, shooting its rays down to hit Odette's feathers.

Feathers making her attire, creating Odette the Resentful's form.

Shocking the thief. 

Odette kicked Goldilocks. 

'DON'T YOU KNOW WHEN TO BURST INTO PEOPLE'S PROPERTY?'

'No…'

'UGH! SHOO SHOO! YOU RUINED MY LAKE--'

'Actually, it's a pond--' A slap.

'I DON'T CARE! I HATE THE WAY YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! SHOO! AND YOU DARE CALL ME A GROSS NIGHTMARE!'

'WELL, IT'S NOT LIKE YOUR HOUSE IS A HOUSE!'

'GO AWAY! I HATE YOU!'

'YOU'RE HOUSE ISN'T EVEN PRETTY TO STEAL ANYTHING!'

Begrudgingly and humiliated, Goldilocks trudged out of the Swan's Lake, shaking the water off.


	10. Book of Surveillance - Book 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOOOH!!!
> 
> Sorry for not updating much, I've got some problems with my family and writer's block.
> 
> But don't worry! I'm finally back for the meantime. I won't be dead tho.
> 
> ANYWAY! Here's the CHAPTERRRR!! 
> 
> Have fun with Thumbieeeee~

* * *

**Book of Surveillance**

**Thumbelina**

**(** **おやゆび** **姫** **)**

**Surveillance [** **監視** **]**

/səˈveɪl(ə)ns,səˈveɪəns/

close observation, especially of a certain someone or something.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 1**

Look, look, look.

Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. Look, look, look. 

Peer, peer, peer. 

Peer, peer, peer. Peer, peer, peer. Peer, peer, peer. Peer, peer, peer. Peer, peer, peer. Peer, peer, peer. Peer, peer, peer. Peer, peer, peer. Peer, peer, peer. Peer, peer, peer. Peer, peer, peer. Peer, peer, peer. Peer, peer, peer. Peer, peer, peer. Peer, peer, peer. Peer, peer, peer. Peer, peer, peer. Peer, peer, peer. Peer, peer, peer. Peer, peer, peer. Peer, peer, peer. Peer, peer, peer. Peer, peer, peer. Peer, peer, peer. Peer, peer, peer. Peer, peer, peer. Peer, peer, peer. Peer, peer, peer. Peer, peer, peer. Peer, peer, peer. Peer, peer, peer. Peer, peer, peer. Peer, peer, peer. Peer, peer, peer. Peer, peer, peer. Peer, peer, peer. Peer, peer, peer. Peer, peer, peer. Peer, peer, peer. 

See, see, see. 

See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. See, see, see. 

Observe, observe, observe. 

Observe, observe, observe. Observe, observe, observe. Observe, observe, observe. Observe, observe, observe. Observe, observe, observe. Observe, observe, observe. Observe, observe, observe. Observe, observe, observe. Observe, observe, observe. Observe, observe, observe. Observe, observe, observe. Observe, observe, observe. Observe, observe, observe. Observe, observe, observe. Observe, observe, observe. Observe, observe, observe. Observe, observe, observe. Observe, observe, observe. Observe, observe, observe. Observe, observe, observe. Observe, observe, observe. Observe, observe, observe. Observe, observe, observe. Observe, observe, observe. Observe, observe, observe. Observe, observe, observe. Observe, observe, observe. Observe, observe, observe. Observe, observe, observe. Observe, observe, observe. Observe, observe, observe. Observe, observe, observe. 

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 2**

I must look into everything.

Every. Single. Inch.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 3**

Peering into every single scene.

Knowing who is slaying who.

What is slaying what?

I must know.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 4**

I can see…

…All.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 5**

There is this area in the Library that intrigued me.

Or maybe, it's just a bookshelf.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 6**

Huh? Again?

Those dolls. What do they want?

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 7**

Oh? A new… _thing_ …to watch?

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 8**

Who is it?

WHAT is it?

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 9**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH

How interesting, _indeed_.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 10**

Oh YES! Oh YES!

OH

YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! 

WHAT AN ABSOLUTE GORGEOUS, GLORIOUS CHACHKI! SO USEFUL!

I MUST SEE!

PEER!

LOOK!

OBSERVE… _IT!_

"She's really into it, isn't she?" 

"Well, she has been massacring a bunch of Nightmares for it. So I guess it's a good thing."

"Killing everything for an object? How juvenile, but she's a fairy. What did we expect, teehee."

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 10**

**Aftermath**

Through the blood, she flew herself through all the meat and bones, ignoring all the groans of slain Nightmares becoming quieter and quieter with death consuming them. 

Through the blood, she wanted to get this item.

Trough the blood, she emitted her desire as clear as day.

Through the blood, she lifted the item up in the air. It was four times her size and yet she can lift it with no problem at all.

Through the blood, she took the item, flying it without its size affecting her.

Through the blood, the bite-sized fairy princess blitzed through it all.

Why would anything affect her, all she wanted was to see, to look, to observe. What is the point of reviving her author anymore? Maybe, she could be able to see what new stories he could write and to accompany the Library so she can observe them too. 

Reviving her author really can bring her, her happiness to observe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAPOPEP
> 
> WHOA! IT'S THE END OF THE YEAR ALREADY??
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYBODY!  
> let's hope 2021 won't be worse than what we got in 2020 on god……


	11. Crossover Story - Salvation and Ignorance

* * *

**Crossover Story**

**Book of Ignorance**

**12 Dancing Princesses**

**(十二舞姫) (十二の舞姫)**

**Ignorance [無知]**

/ˈɪɡn(ə)r(ə)ns/

lack of knowledge or information

**Book of Salvation**

**Robin Hood**

**(ロビンフッド)**

**Salvation [救い]**

/salˈveɪʃ(ə)n/  
preservation or deliverance from harm, ruin, or loss.

deliverance from sin and its consequences, believed by Christians to be brought about by faith in Christ.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 1**

Robin Hood arrived at a castle adorned of gold.

Filled to the brim. Head to toe. Arrayed.

The atmosphere was uneasy, self-suffocating even. Like something doesn’t know anything about what lies outside.

And his opponent came in the shape of **Ignorance**.

Upon the stairs, stretching one leg up in the sky, curving back, hands up in an ovular position.

It wasn’t long before the 12 Dancing Princesses laid eyes on the outlaw.

‘Who are you?’ They asked, Robin Hood merely bowed his head.

‘The Lord sent me for you…’ Salvation’s eyes gleamed peering into Ignorance’s own. ‘…Twelve.’

So, the 12 Dancing Princesses accepted his hand for a dance around the gleaming glass dance floor.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 2**

**Robin Hood**

There is only one?

Where are the other eleven?

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 3**

**12 Dancing Princesses**

I didn’t hear him properly.

Is he a prince?

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 4**

**Robin Hood**

All she desires to do is dance.

How ignorant indeed.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 5**

**12 Dancing Princesses**

So he’s NOT a Prince?

Then…what IS he?

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 6**

**Robin Hood**

Is she confused?

She seems to be.

Is it because…no never mind.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 7**

**12 Dancing Princesses**

Slow dancing doesn’t seem to be his forte.

Is it because I’m going to slow?

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 8**

**Robin Hood**

It doesn’t matter.

All matters are for you 12, hear the Lord’s word.

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 9**

**12 Dancing Princesses**

The…Lord?

Huh?

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 10**

‘Who is this Lord you keep talking about?’ Their burst of curiosity seemed too out of character, but **the fifth sister wanted** to know just for her genuine interest.

‘The Lord, our Father.’ Robin Hood replied, ‘this is a lovely dance, like a small but delicate prayer we offered to Him.’

‘No, dancing should be about you not for anyone else.’

‘Well, my body is just a vessel for the Lord to do his work in.’

‘What?’

The 12 Dancing Princesses was at a loss. The myriad of her doesn’t understand this almost cultish demeanour if she even knew what a cult is.

Robin Hood stepped back, and from the distance, he lifted his weapon to them.

‘You shall not hold me back any further. If you won’t show me the rest of you, then show into the Lord.’

* * *

**Act of Hatred**

**Book 2**

**Verse 10**

**Aftermath**

Uncanny how **the eighth sister** desired his fight. The brash, snappy and incompetent sister who moves to her own rhythm.

A few Nightmares had dared to come into their fight, gotten sliced up and gutted in a blink of an eye before the two resumed to continuously fight.

The bliss of Ignorance.

Along with the bright light that Salvation brings.

Never complimented each other, ending with Robin Hood unable to make the self-isolating Princess leave the golden palace.

To leave them in an endless circle of dance.

For him, an endless circle of **dedication** to never falter.

**Author's Note:**

> SINoALICE is a pretty good game. 
> 
> Storywise it is really well-written because it is written by the great man Yoko Taro himself.
> 
> And since it is about fairy-tales, might as well create some OCs and write about them lololol
> 
> Maybe even writing some characters that aren't in fairytales in the Sinoalice universe such as Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and Mary Poppins.
> 
> My SINoALICE account is: Yayey  
> Let us be friends!


End file.
